Gemini
by For Himeka
Summary: Mataku beralih pada teleskop, lalu aku menggunakan teleskop itu untuk melihat bintang yang sedang muncul./"Tentu saja bisa! Kita 'kan Gemini yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di langit yang luas—lalu bersatu dan 'tak bisa dipisahkan,"/TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA/RnR?


.

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp. and Crypton.**_

_**Gemini**__**—**__**by Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Inspirited from Gemini**__**—**__**Len and Rin Kagamine.**_

_**Warning: Twincest, LenRin, pendek, abal, 1**__**st**__** POV, typo, misstypo, and many more …**_

_**For Himeka-chan :') #TributeToHimeka**_

**Enjoy!**

.**  
><strong>

Aku menatap Rin yang sedang berhias. Bagaikan aku menatap refleksiku sendiri. Melihatnya tersenyum riang membuatku tersenyum juga.

"Hei, Rin. Sudah malam, ingin melihat rasi bintang di langit?" ajakku pada Rin. Wajahnya yang imut menoleh padaku.

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Ia mengangguk dan aku hanya memasang wajah yang bisa dikatakan _emotion less_. Aku bingung ingin berekspresi seperti apa di depannya.

Tanpa sengaja, aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tingkahku. Memutar otak dengan cepat, aku memiliki ide! Untuk menutupi ini, aku menarik tangannya lalu mengajaknya naik ke atap rumah. Kami sudah biasa melihat berbagai rasi bintang di sini.

Aku menatap ke atas. Sebuah teleskop yang menganggur aku gunakan untuk melihat bintang-bintang itu. Rin mengambil buku catatan lalu memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Hm …" dehamku ketika membacanya, "tunggu sebentar …."

Mataku beralih pada teleskop, lalu aku menggunakan teleskop itu untuk melihat bintang yang sedang muncul.

Terlihat dua bintang yang kukenal! Itu adalah bintang Pollux dan Castor!

"Rin! Rin! Lihat, bintang Pollux dan Castor!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin di sampingku.

Ia merebut teleskop lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ada rangkaiannya juga. Uhm … terlihat seperti …."

"Gemini," lanjut kita berdua bersamaan.

Rin memelukku, "Walaupun kita berbeda, kita tetap satu, Len!"

Wajahku memerah. Wajah Rin terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi wajahku tetap datar.

"Seperti Gemini, yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di langit. Seandainya kita bisa bersatu selamanya," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Len?" Rin menoleh. Aku menggeleng. Ketahuaaaan!

"Tidur, yuk!" ajakku.

Rin menggenggam roknya. Sepertinya ia ketakutan.

"Kemarin aku mimpi buruk, Len. Aku ketakutan. Aku tidak mau tidur!" tubuh Rin gemetar, aku hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya agar ia tenang.

"Semuanya bersedih di sekelilingku. Aku juga merasakannya saat itu. Tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dan aku sendiri. Aku takut—dan tenggelam dalam kesedihanku. Aku—"

**Grep ….**

Aku merebut tubuh kecilnya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku mengusap kepalanya lagi, lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada dada kiriku.

"Kalau kau sendirian dan ketakutan, tutup matamu dan dengarkan detak jantungku yang bersamamu," ucapku pada Rin.

Kurasakan ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja karena kita berdua terhubung oleh suara. Walau kapanpun, Rin, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Ia balas memelukku. Wewangian _shampoo_ beraroma jeruk menyeruak dan menusuk indra penciumanku. Wangi tubuhnya juga … aku mencintainya, mencintai kakakku sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati aku sedang sendirian, Len? Apa kau akan hadir bersamaku? Bagaimana jika ketakutan membayangiku dan aku sendirian?" pelukan Rin mengendur. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

Matanya terlihat berair, sepertinya ia akan menangis. Cairan itu merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jemariku tergerak untuk menghapusnya. Lalu aku tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan menangis, Rin. Diamlah dan dengarkan suaraku. Kapanpun jika kau sendirian. Aku ada di sampingmu. Pasti. Walau kau hanya mendengarkan suaraku," hiburku pada Rin.

Ia tertawa, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kau benar. Ayo turun, aku ingin tidur," ajaknya.

Kakiku melangkah menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan atap rumahku dengan loteng. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamarku.

Bahkan, aku memiliki kamar yang sama dengan Rin. Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak menyukainya? Karena kita selalu bertemu dan berbagi semuanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku lalu mendapati Rin yang telah tertidur nyenyak. Tanganku tergerak untuk menyibakkan poninya yang biasa dihiasi dengan jepit rambut berwarna putih. Ketika jepit telah ditanggalkan, poninya menjadi jatuh—berbeda dengan poniku yang liar.

Tangannya terangkat lalu menggenggam tanganku yang berada pada keningnya, "_Oyasumi_, Len."

Aku terkejut lalu menjauhkan tanganku dari kening Rin. Sayangnya, tangan Rin yang menggenggam tanganku menariknya; lalu ia membuka matanya.

"Ehehe … Len ingin melihat apa?" ia bertanya.

"Um … hanya ingin mengukur suhu tubuhmu saja. Habisnya, wajahmu merah," elakku. Wajahnya memang merah—tapi merah karena pantulan sinar yang memantul pada lampu berbungkus merah berbentuk kerucut.

"_Baka_! Itu alasan basi tau gak sih?" ejek Rin padaku, "wajahku memerah karena itu!"

Tangan Rin menunjuk lampu tadi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum garing, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Hm, aku ingin membebaskanmu dari mimpi buruk," ujarku dengan nada menggodanya. Aku suka menggodanya.

"Dasar! Cukup dengan kau ada di sampingku, aku tidak akan mimpi buruk," balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih kencang. Membuatku kelabakan untuk menutupi rasa suka yang berlebihan ini.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Tanganku terulur lalu meraih punggungnya. Aku menarik Rin ke dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan dia sedikit tersentak. Tapi aku tetap tenang. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya.

Sejenak, aku ragu untuk melakukan hal ini. Jika aku melakukannya, apakah ia akan menerimaku? Jika tidak … apa kita akan berkelahi dan berjauh-jauhan?

"Rin … _suki … daisuki_," bisikku. Mataku tertutup, aku takut melihat ekspresi Rin saat ini.

Kurasakan tangannya bergerak lalu balas memelukku. Apakah ini artinya perasaanku terbalaskan?

"_Su … suki desu_!" balas Rin.

Aku tersenyum senang. Lalu mencium puncak kepala Rin. Wajahku terpendam di antara jutaan helai rambut pada kepalanya.

"Bisa tidak, ya, kita bersama selamanya seperti ini?" tanyaku iseng lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

Rin tersenyum senang—lalu kepalanya menatap keluar jendela dengan jutaan bintang bertabur di luar.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kita kan Gemini yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di langit yang luas—lalu bersatu dan 'tak bisa dipisahkan," kata Rin.

Aku meraih tangannya lalu menutup mataku. Kurasa ia mengikutiku juga.

"Selamanya kita akan seperti ini," desisku.

Lalu dibalas dengkuran lembut darinya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, lalu terlelap bersamanya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

* * *

><p>+<em><strong>Gemini<strong>__**—**__**owari**_+

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Author's time!_

Kesan: Aku emang belum kenal akrab sama Himeka_-chan_, tapi waktu dia nge-_add_ aku di FB, kita mulai cerita-cerita. Dia bilang, FF debutnya mau di _publish_ di FESI atau FNI. Dia juga sempat bilang, dia mau buat fic HiruMamo—tapi sampai sekarang nggak kesampaian. Pokoknya _you are the best_!

_Rest in Peace, _Himeka_-chan_.

.

**RnR **_**please?**_

._**  
><strong>_


End file.
